


The Academy

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anger, Bad Jokes, Death in the Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Relationships, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghost talking, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Knife Throwing, Love, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, Male-Female Friendship, Pain, Screaming, Teasing, Unrequited Love, gifted, nightmare visions, painful touch, possible blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Number 2 is a bit of a hard ass. He takes life way too seriously. He also holds in so much, anger towards his adoptive father. The only side of Number 2 people know, is that of angry young man.But what if there was someone in Number 2's life, that knows a different side of him. A more softer side, to angry young man.As dark as things seem to be in Number 2's eyes. He's taken by surprise, when he meets someone. Who finds a way to smile through their own darkness. Something Number 2, never knew how to do.That simple act, makes this person very important to Number 2.On the flip side of things, is the life of Number 4. His family knows him as someone, who struggles with his literally demons. As he got older, Number 4 turned to drugs to manage this way of life. A vice he struggles with greatly, but is quick to give into.What Number 4 needs is someone who will ground him. Something he has given up searching for early in life.That is until Number 4 gets to know, more about Number 2's "rock" that he's found. Through this mysterious person, Number 4 finds his own "rock".Although this is everything Number 4 has wanted. It scares him... will he be able to accept this over drugs?





	1. The girl in the alley

**Author's Note:**

> I love/adore Gerard Way and every work that he does. If it is in song, "type" (comic), or show.  
> I am not taking credit for his work, or his characters. Things will have changed slightly, in how I see the characters. Or what ideas I have, that they've provided. This is strictly from the show, I have not read the comics yet!  
> I hope you enjoy... whatever the hell it is that I made.

"Number 2!"

 

-

"Number you're not listening!"

 

-

"Number 2!"

 

-

"Number, 2!"

 

\--

A young boy storms into the alley. Behind his big fancy house.

 

\--

The boy is very annoyed with his father. Which has become very routine for him.

 

\---

"Number 2. Number 2. Number 2." The boy says in a mock tone.

 

-

A young girl giggles.

 

-

The boy turns around confused.

 

-

"Sorry." A girl sheepishly smiles.

 

\--

The boy furrows his brow. How did he not notice, this girl sitting in the alley?

 

\--

"You're names Diego right?" The girl asks standing up.

 

"Yeah... Are you a fan?" The boy asks.

 

"Meh." The girl shrugs.

 

"Then how do you-?"

 

"I've talked to Pogo before." The girl smiles.

 

\---

"Hey are you hurt?" Diego asks, noticing the girl's split lip.

 

"This?" The girl touches her lip. "Its hours old."

 

"Hours?" Diego asks.

 

"Don't worry about it." The girl shrugs, before she starts to leave.

 

\--

"Hey what's your name?" Diego asks, getting her to stay.

 

"Madison. Nice to meet'cha." Madison says, in a forced over the top girly voice.

 

-

Diego makes a face.

 

-

"I'm kidding. That's not the type, of girl I am." Madison giggles.

 

"What type of girl are you?" Diego asks, with a slight smirk.

 

"Wait till we're older." Madison winks.

 

-

Diego shakes his head.

 

-

"It was nice meeting you Diego." Madison smiles.

 

"You too, Madison." Diego nods.

 

\----

Years later.

 

\---

Someone knocks on the door, of The Umbrella Academy.

 

-

Pogo answers the door.

 

\--

"Hi Pogo." A brunette female smiles.

 

"Madison, it's been a few years." Pogo greets.

 

"Yeah well Hargreeves. Didn't like me, hanging around." Madison shrugs.

 

"What do I owe the pleasure-?"

 

"I've got this Pogo." Diego says, as he rushes to the door.

 

"Certainly." Pogo smiles at Madison, before stepping aside.

 

"Good to see you again Pogo." Madison waves.

 

"You as well Madison." Pogo says, with his back turned.

 

"Alley." Diego says, as he steps outside.

 

-

Madison nods and she follows Diego.

 

\----

In the alley Diego let's out a big sigh. He turns to Madison to talk. But she speaks before he does.

 

\---

"What's up my spicy enchilada?" Madison giggles.

 

"Do you even like enchiladas?" Diego asks.

 

"No, I prefer chimichangas. But if I called you that. I'm afraid you'd assume, you're fat." Madison cringes.

 

-

Diego chuckles slightly.

 

-

"Hey! He smiles!" Madison cheers.

 

"Why are you here Mad'?" Diego asks.

 

"Uh I always cut through this alley. Why are YOU here, Diego?" Madison narrows her eyes.

 

"My dad's dead." Diego states.

 

"I know." Madison sighs.

 

-

Diego looks down.


	2. Come in and warm up

Its dark, the middle of the night. It had been raining earlier. Making the night air colder than usual.

 

\---

A young girl is hiding out in an alley. Her stepfather had been drinking again. Leaving her with a black eye, and a bruised arm.

 

\--

The sound of the girl crying. Gets unexpected attention.

 

-

"Oh my... Are you okay?" A sweet voice asks.

 

-

The girl looks up confused.

 

-

"Right here dear." The voice says.

 

-

The girl looks way up. To see a blonde woman, standing in an open window.

 

\--

"Sorry." The girl says, drying her face. She gets to her feet to leave.

 

"Go to the door, you must be freezing!" The woman says.

 

"You want-? You want me, to come inside?" The girl asks surprised.

 

"Yes. For a few minutes, so you can warm up." The woman smiles.

 

"Okay..." The girl nods, walking out of the alley.

 

\---

At the front of the house, the door is already open, and the blonde woman is there waiting.

 

-

"Are you sure, you want me-?"

 

"Of course. Come in, come in please." The woman nods.

 

"I'm Madison." The girl introduces herself.

 

"I'm Grace." The woman smiles.

 

"I know." Madison nods, walking inside. "Everyone talks about your family."

 

"Yes the children, are very extraordinary." Grace nods, closing the door.

 

\---

Madison looks at Grace.

 

-

"Come to the kitchen. I'll make you something warm to eat." Grace offers.

 

"You don't have to." Madison says, as she follows Grace.

 

"Oh I insist." Grace smiles, as they enter the kitchen.

 

-

Madison shrugs as she sits at the table.

 

\---

"So M-"

 

"Madison!" A voice says shocked.

 

-

Madison turns around in her chair.

 

-

"Diego... Hi." Madison awkwardly waves.

 

"What happened?" Diego asks, walking up to her.

 

"Its hours old, don't worry about it." Madison shrugs.

 

"Mother can I please-?"

 

"Make it quick. Before your father, realizes you aren't in bed." Grace nods.

 

-

Madison watches Grace leave the room.

 

\---

"Madison who is-?" Diego reaches for Madison.

 

"I wouldn't touch me!" Madison warns, getting up from her chair.

 

"Why?" Diego asks confused.


	3. You were nice

"My condolences enchilada." Madison sighs.

 

-

Diego snorts, smiling slightly.

 

-

"I'm keeping that nickname!" Madison declares.

 

"Why?" Diego makes a face.

 

"Because you keep smiling." Madison giggles.

 

\---

"I've been meaning to ask you." Diego shakes his head.

 

"Uh-oh." Madison mumbles.

 

"How can you always smile?" Diego asks.

 

"What do you mean?" Madison asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"Like when we were kids. I mean... Mad' I wasn't a dumb kid." Diego shrugs.

 

-

Madison huffs.

 

-

"I know you were, being abused." Diego states.

 

"Alcoholic stepdad. What could you do?" Madison shrugs.

 

"Mad'." Diego sighs.

 

"You learn to adapt, make terrible jokes to cope, and find a distraction by making others smile." Madison shrugs.

 

\---

"Is that why you come here? As a distraction?" Diego asks.

 

"Honestly. I only came here to hide, from him. At first anyway..." Madison shrugs again.

 

"What changed?" Diego asks.

 

"I found a new play thing." Madison giggles.

 

-

Diego rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Hey you're not so bad. You spicy enchilada." Madison continues to giggle.

 

\----

"Mad' why are you here?" Diego sighs.

 

"I heard about Hargreeves. I wanted to see, if you were back home." Madison says honestly.

 

"Why would you come looking for-?"

 

"You were nice to me Diego. That means a lot, to some people." Madison states.

 

"Well I'm not really big on hugs Mad'." Diego shrugs.

 

"Hey I wouldn't touch me anyway." Madison shrugs.

 

"Thanks though." Diego nods.

 

"Hey you aren't the only special kid around here." Madison smiles. "We gotta look out for each other."

 

\----

"Oh there you are..." A male voice says.

 

-

Diego sighs annoyed.

 

-

Madison turns around.

 

\--

"My... My... My... Diego who is this?" A curly haired man asks.

 

"Madison. You must be Klaus." Madison smiles.

 

"I am. Nice to meet you Madison." Klaus holds out his hand.

 

"No offense. But I'd advise against, touching me." Madison puts her hands behind her back.

 

"Oh?" Klaus furrows his brow.

 

\---

"Klaus what do you want?" Diego asks bored.

 

"Why have you been hiding her? Is she your play thing?" Klaus asks, smiling at Madison.

 

"Actually he's my play thing." Madison whispers.

 

-

Diego pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

-

"I like her!" Klaus smiles.

 

-

Madison giggles.


	4. Never see her again!

"Look it's hard to explain." A young Madison says, as she steps back. "Just please, don't ever touch me."

 

"But Madison-"

 

\---

"Diego!" A man shouts.

 

-

Madison's face turns pale.

 

\--

Diego puts his head down. Then he turns around, to face Hargreeves.

 

-

"What is she doing in here?" Hargreeves asks angrily.

 

"Dad I didn't-"

 

"Get out of here!" Hargreeves snaps at Madison.

 

-

Madison jumps.

 

-

"Now! Get out!" Hargreeves raises his voice.

 

-

Madison looks at Diego.

 

\--

Diego mouths, ' _Alley_ '.

 

\--

"GET OUT!" Hargreeves shouts.

 

-

Madison jumps startled. Then she runs out the front door.

 

\---

Diego turns to look up at Hargreeves.

 

-

"You are never, to see that girl again!" Hargreeves orders.

 

"But-"

 

"Never again! Now go to bed!" Hargreeves demands.

 

-

Diego hangs his head, while he walks to his room.

 

-

"Such a disappointment." Hargreeves mumbles, before returning to his office.

 

\----

Hours after being kicked out by Hargreeves. Madison waits in the alley.

 

\---

"Really stupid of you Madi'! You knew that was going to happen!" Madison yells at herself. "I mean why are you even here? Are you seriously, stupid enough to-?"

 

"Madison?" Diego asks.

 

-

Madison turns around.

 

-

"How much did you hear?" Madison asks.

 

"Everything." Diego shrugs.

 

"Oh." Madison sighs.

 

"I think I'll start calling you Mad'." Diego teases.

 

-

Madison smiles.

 

-

"Only if I can give you a nickname." Madison continues to smile.

 

"If it's tasteful." Diego shrugs.

 

"I'll figure out something, tasty. Besides how I imagine, you as an adult." Madison giggles.

 

"You really are mad." Diego rolls his eyes.

 

"Naw, I'm just a perv." Madison smiles.

 

-

Diego smiles.

 

-

"Hey! He can smile!" Madison teases.

 

"Funny." Diego shakes his head.

 

\---

"How do you feel about taco?" Madison asks.

 

"Taco? Why are you asking, about tacos?" Diego asks confused.

 

"Why? Don't you want to, taco 'bout it?" Madison asks.

 

-

Diego sighs.

 

-

"Sorry bad joke." Madison smiles.

 

\----

"Are you okay Mad'?" Diego asks.

 

"After Hargreeves?" Madison asks.

 

-

Diego shrugs.

 

-

"Hey he's no big deal." Madison scoffs. "You should get some sleep."

 

"The alley can be your safe place Mad'." Diego offers. "If you want."

 

"Goodnight Diego." Madison nods.


	5. I remember you

"I remember you now!" Klaus snaps his fingers.

 

"I'm surprised you, remember anything." Diego mumbles.

 

"Hush enchilada." Madison scolds.

 

-

Klaus snorts.

 

-

Diego glares at Klaus.

 

-

"Where have you see me?" Madison asks.

 

"The old man, he woke everyone up. He was shouting, in the middle of the night." Klaus stares off at nothing.

 

\--

"Here comes the drug induced story telling." Diego mumbles.

 

"Sh!" Madison snaps.

 

\--

"I went to the stairs. I wanted to see, what the big deal was." Klaus looks at Madison. "A girl ran out the door."

 

"That was me." Madison nods.

 

"But why were you in-?"

 

"Grace let me in." Madison shrugs.

 

"Why would mother-?" Klaus eyes Madison.

 

"Drop it Klaus!" Diego warns.

 

"Okay... Fine... I need more smokes anyway." Klaus shrugs.

 

"Bye Klaus." Madison waves.

 

"The old man's dead Diego. Invite her inside." Klaus smiles, before walking away.

 

-

Madison turns around to face Diego.

 

\----

"I should probably get inside." Diego sighs.

 

"I'll see you around." Madison nods.

 

"How about tonight?" Diego asks.

 

"Only if you come find me for a change." Madison shrugs.

 

"Deal." Diego nods.

 

\---

"Share my condolences, with your siblings. I know Luther's probably, the most confused right now." Madison says, as she walks away.

 

"You know, you're going to have share. These secrets that you've been keeping." Diego says, as he follows Madison out of the alley.

 

\--

"Oh Diego... There's one secret, I know you won't be able to handle." Madison says, as they stand by the front of the house.

 

"I was freakishly born, forced into believing I'm here to save the world, and I have a weird ability to curve knives." Diego states. "What can't I handle?"

 

-

Madison shakes her head.

 

-

"What?" Diego asks.

 

-

Madison walks away.

 

\--

"Mad'... Madison!" Diego calls for her.

 

-

Madison looks over her shoulder, she keeps walking away, and she smiles.

 

\--

"I should call you enigma." Diego mumbles.

 

-

Diego watches Madison, disappear down the street.


	6. It's safe here

"Honey I'm home!" Madison sings, as she walks through the door.

 

"Where have you been?" A blonde female asks.

 

"I missed you too." Madison smiles.

 

\---

"So how is he?" The friend asks.

 

"Oh same old. Angry, refusing to acknowledge anything, and a softy." Madison says, as she walks to her room.

 

\--

"What about everyone else?" The friend asks.

 

"I only saw Klaus. He's coming off a drug binge." Madison sighs, as she lies on her bed.

 

"Poor bae." The friend pouts.

 

"They haven't dealt with, Hargreeves passing yet." Madison shrugs.

 

\--

"Mads you're not getting-"

 

"Sam. I have no intention, of sticking my nose in their business." Madison says annoyed.

 

"Just checking." Samantha shrugs.

 

"Oh by the way-"

 

-

The doorbell rings.

 

-

Madison sits up on her bed surprised.

 

\--

The doorbell rings again.

 

-

"Oh by all means, I'll get it." Samantha says, as she leaves the room.

 

"No! Sam! Wait!" Madison gets up from her bed.

 

\----

Samantha answers the door.

 

-

A dark haired man stands outside.

 

\--

"M-"

 

"Diego." Madison sighs, as she stands behind Samantha.

 

"Oh Diego..." Samantha smiles.

 

-

Diego furrows his brow.

 

-

"Goodbye Sam!" Madison growls.

 

"You're always welcome here." Samantha says to Diego.

 

-

Diego clears his throat.

 

-

"Okay you made your presence. Would you please-?" Madison laughs slightly.

 

"Play nice." Samantha winks at Madison.

 

-

Madison sighs as Samantha walks away.

 

-

Diego looks at Madison.

 

\---

"I'm sorry about her." Madison blushes.

 

"I see where you got your spunk." Diego shrugs.

 

"Oh funny. Because I probably, gave that to her actually." Madison scoffs.

 

-

Diego nods.

 

\----

"What's wrong?" Madison asks, furrowing her brow.

 

-

Diego hesitates.

 

-

"Come inside Diego. Samantha is a friend." Madison says, as she steps aside. "Samantha knows about the family."

 

"Mad'-"

 

"Diego it's safe here." Madison states.

 

-

Diego nods and then he steps inside.


	7. She has a crush

Unable to sleep a young, Madison finds herself. Back in the alley outside of The Academy.

 

\---

"Why am I doing this?" Madison asks herself.

 

"You've got a crush on me." A voice says.

 

-

Madison rolls her eyes, knowing who it is.

 

\--

"Can't sleep Mad'?" Diego asks.

 

-

Madison turns around to shrugs.

 

-

"I'd invite you in. But you're not that type of girl." Diego teases.

 

"That's okay. I don't need Hargreeves, screaming at me again." Madison shakes her head.

 

"Okay Mad', seriously what's going on?" Diego asks, noticing her dull behavior.

 

"Would you do something crazy?" Madison asks.

 

"Yeah. That's totally my style." Diego smiles.

 

"My stepfather isn't home. Well no one's home..." Madison begins.

 

"You don't feel safe?" Diego asks.

 

"Is it weird, if you hang out with me...? For a little bit?" Madison cringes. "But I don't want you to... Get in trouble with Hargreeves."

 

"Mad' he's completely, knocked out in bed." Diego shrugs.

 

-

Madison nervously shifts her feet.

 

-

"I don't mind being, your teddy bear." Diego nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"Thanks Diego." Madison smiles.

 

"No problem Mad'." Diego nods.

 

-

Madison leads Diego back to her place.

 

\----

"Wow is this what normal people live in?" Diego asks, seeing Madison's small house.

 

"Funny." Madison glares at Diego.

 

\---

Madison opens the front door, she leads Diego in the house, and then she closes the door.

 

\--

"It stinks of-" Diego makes a face.

 

-

Madison looks down at her feet.

 

-

"Mad' I'm sorry." Diego apologizes.

 

"My stepfather threw, a few beer bottles at the door. Before he took off, that's why it smells." Madison shrugs.

 

"Did he throw them at you?" Diego asks.

 

-

Madison keeps her eyes on the floor.

 

-

"Mad' you can't keep-"

 

"Diego we're kids! What can you do about it? I can't even do anything!" Madison snaps.

 

"Let me teach you to protect yourself." Diego shrugs.

 

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" Madison says angrily.

 

"Mad' that's not what I meant!" Diego defends.

 

"I didn't bring you here-"

 

"Mad'- Mad'- Mad' chill!" Diego reaches for her.

 

"Don't touch me!" Madison gasps, pulling away.

 

-

Diego's heart drops.

 

-

"I'm sorry maybe you should go." Madison says, as she walks to her room.

 

-

Diego puts his head down.

 

\----

Madison throws herself on her bed. She lies face down, and she starts to cry.

 

\--

The bed dips beside Madison.

 

-

Madison quickly lifts her head. Through her tears, she sees Diego next to her.

 

-

Diego stares at the ceiling.

 

\--

"I'm sorry." Madison sniffles.

 

-

Diego looks at Madison.

 

-

"You don't have to apologize Mad'." Diego shrugs.

 

"I'm not nicknaming, you teddy bear." Madison sniffles, smiling slightly.

 

"Good. I'd hate that tasteless nickname." Diego laughs.

 

-

Madison giggles slightly.

 

-

"This place will be safe too Mad'. Eventually..." Diego whispers.

 

-

Madison smiles as tears run down her face.


	8. He has a crush

"My rooms at the end of the hall." Madison says, as she leads Diego.

 

"I feel like we're repeating. A lot of our old behavior." Diego comments.

 

"Well you kind of disappeared. When you turned 17." Madison points out. "So we're actually going back our roots."

 

"You mean you never moved away?" Diego asks, stopping the hall.

 

"No... Who told you I did?" Madison furrows her brow.

 

"Dammit Diego..." Diego mumbles.

 

"What?" Madison asks.

 

"Your stepfather." Diego turns away from Madison.

 

"Diego?" Madison grows concerned.

 

"I tried stopping before I left. I didn't think he was home." Diego shakes his head. "He had me believe, you left. I only half believed it, because we had grown distant."

 

"Oh..." Madison nods.

 

\---

"I should probably-"

 

"Diego don't!" Madison reaches for him.

 

-

Diego looks down at Madison's hand.

 

-

Madison pulls her hand away, as though she's infections.

 

-

Diego looks at Madison.

 

-

"Let's talk in my room." Madison turns her back to Diego.

 

-

Diego nods and he follows Madison.

 

\----

In her room Madison sits on her bed.

 

-

Diego closes the door, and then he sits next to Madison.

 

\--

"So what's up enchilada?" Madison smiles.

 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Diego admits.

 

"Aw do you have a crush?" Madison teases.

 

-

Diego looks down with a smile.

 

-

"Aw you teddy bear." Madison giggles.

 

"You promised, you wouldn't call me that!" Diego glares at Madison.

 

"I know." Madison smiles.

 

"Enchilada is better, than teddy bear." Diego mumbles.

 

-

Madison laughs.

 

-

"Then enchilada you shall stay." Madison smiles.

 

"Great." Diego mumbles.

 

"My enchilada has a crush." Madison giggles.

 

"Can we talk about something else?" Diego asks, shaking his head.

 

"Sure." Madison smiles.

 

"For the record, you had a crush on me first!" Diego points out.

 

"Had?" Madison tilts her head.

 

-

Diego looks up at Madison.

 

-

Madison smiles.


	9. Samantha is safe

The next morning, an exhausted young Madison wakes up. She's the only one in her room.

 

\---

"Thanks Diego." Madison smiles to herself.

 

-

Madison's bedroom door swings open, slamming against the wall, and Madison's body tenses.

 

-

"What the hell... Are you... Doing in bed...?" Madison's Stepfather slurs.

 

"I'm surprised you're home." Madison mumbles.

 

"Get-get out of bed! You fat..." Madison's Stepfather hiccups. "Fat..."

 

"The education, of a man who dropped out of high school." Madison sighs, rolling out of bed.

 

"Hang on!" Madison's Stepfather roughly grabs her arm.

 

"Let me go!" Madison growls.

 

"Why do you-" Madison's Stepfather grabs her chin.

 

-

Madison's stomach turns. From the smell of boos on his breath.

 

-

"Have you been having sex?" Madison's Stepfather asks, staring at her.

 

"No!" Madison snaps, pushing his hand away.

 

"You lying- you lying-" Madison's Stepfather hiccups again.

 

"Get out of my room!" Madison snaps.

 

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady!" Madison's Stepfather yells.

 

-

Madison flinches.

 

-

Madison's Stepfather slaps her across the face.

 

-

Madison screams in pain.

 

-

Madison's Stepfather stumbles from the slap. He's still heavily intoxicated, from his night of drinking.

 

-

Madison holds her cheek, and she runs out the door.

 

-

"Bitch!" Madison's Stepfather screams.

 

\--

Madison leaves the front door open, as she runs away, and she tries to find somewhere safe.

 

\----

On the streets Madison runs into someone.

 

\---

Madison was running so fast, that she knocks herself and the other person down, and Madison starts to cry.

 

-

"Mads?" A female voice asks.

 

"Samantha? Oh my God... Samantha..." Madison starts to sob.

 

"Hey what happened? Are you okay?" Madison's oldest friend, Samantha asks.

 

"My stepfather hit me." Madison sobs.

 

"What?" Samantha shouts, getting strangers attention.

 

-

Madison looks around.

 

-

"Come on let's go somewhere." Samantha says, as she gets up.

 

-

Madison sheepishly smiles, as she gets to her feet.

 

-

"Come on." Samantha holds out her hand.

 

-

Madison tucks her hands in her pockets.

 

-

"I need to stop somewhere first." Madison mumbles.

 

"Okay we can do that." Samantha nods.

 

\----

Madison and Samantha walk to The Academy.

 

\---

Samantha waits on the sidewalk. While Madison stands in the alley.

 

\--

"Mad'!" A voice says excitedly.

 

-

Madison looks up at Diego.

 

-

"Mad'..." Diego's smile fades.

 

"He hit me Diego." Madison looks down.

 

-

Diego's jaw clenches.

 

-

"He's still drunk from last night. He tried calling me a slut." Madison shakes her head.

 

"Madison I swear I'm going to-"

 

"Diego please don't. He isn't worth it." Madison sighs.

 

"Mad' you deserve to be safe!" Diego argues.

 

"I will be. For tonight anyway. I'm going to stay with a friend." Madison points down the alley.

 

-

Diego looks down at Samantha.

 

-

"She's an old friend, and she's safe." Madison assures Diego.

 

-

Diego nods as he looks at Madison.

 

-

"I'll be okay Diego." Madison nods.

 

-

Diego sighs heavily. He really wishes he could hug Madison.

 

-

"You can visit me there too enchilada." Madison smiles slightly.

 

"Okay." Diego tries to smile.


	10. Why you don't touch her

"Whose place is this?" Diego asks, blushing slightly.

 

"Samantha's. She got it from her mom." Madison sighs.

 

-

Diego nods, looking around.

 

\---

"Hey Diego..." Madison says softly.

 

-

Diego looks at Madison.

 

-

"How'd you get that scar?" Madison asks, pointing to the side of her own face.

 

"Saving someone's life." Diego shrugs.

 

"Cute." Madison narrows her eyes.

 

\----

Diego tries taking Madison's hand. He's feeling vulnerable, and he's always craved her touch.

 

-

"Diego I can't!" Madison pulls her hand away.

 

"Why not? Is-is it me?" Diego asks, feeling upset.

 

"No Diego, it isn't you! Oh my God, are you kidding?" Madison laughs slightly. "There's so many things-"

 

"Then what?" Diego asks, feeling frustrated.

 

"Diego when people touch me. They're forced to see, every horrible thing. My stepfather put me through." Madison states.

 

-

Diego stares at Madison.

 

-

"I can't turn it off, or control it at all actually. It leaves people traumatized." Madison frowns. "It's a horrible feeling."

 

"Madison I've done the traumatic-"

 

"Diego you don't need to know-"

 

-

Diego grabs Madison's hand anyway.

 

-

"DIEGO!" Madison shouts.

 

\--

Diego's eyes shut tight, his face tightens in a concerned look, and his grip tightens on Madison's hand.

 

-

Madison struggles to pull her hand away.

 

\--

In Diego's head he can hear Madison's young screams of pain, her pleading for the beatings to stop, and he hears every disgusting thing her stepfather has said to her.

 

-

"Diego please let go!" Madison pleads.

 

\--

Diego's body can feel every punch, kick, and slap Madison received from her stepfather. He can feel Madison's anger, her anger trying to mask her fear, and her sense of guilt that it's all her fault.

 

\----

Madison finally pushes Diego away. While pulling her hand, free at the same time.

 

-

Diego falls off the bed, and onto the floor.

 

-

"Diego?" Madison gets off the bed.

 

-

Diego lies on his back, his eyes are closed, and he doesn't respond to Madison.

 

-

"You son of a bitch! This is why I didn't-" Madison tisks, kneeling next to Diego.

 

-

Diego remains in the same, unresponsive state.

 

\--

"Diego..." Madison leans over him.

 

-

Diego opens his eyes, he grabs Madison by the back of the head, and he sits up surprising her with a kiss.

 

-

Madison quickly pushes Diego back.

 

-

Diego cheesily smiles.

 

-

"Diego God dammit!" Madison says angrily, as she starts to stand.

 

"Mad'- Mad'- Mad' wait..." Diego pulls her back down.

 

-

Madison glares at Diego.

 

-

"Mad' I can touch you now. Don't you see?" Diego smiles.

 

"Diego one touch, doesn't clear an entire-"

 

\--

"Mad' how does this feel?" Diego asks, taking Madison's hand.

 

-

Madison furrows her brow.

 

-

Diego places Madison's hand on his scar.

 

-

Madison's eyes close.

 

\--

What she didn't tell Diego is. She can see others trauma, from a single touch.

 

-

Madison sees exactly how Diego, received his scar.

 

\--

"Open your eyes." Diego whispers.

 

-

Madison slowly opens her eyes. Meeting Diego's right away.

 

-

Diego's feature are soft, his eyes are smiling at Madison, and his breathing is irregular from being nervous.

 

-

"Soft boy." Madison smiles.

 

"Soft taco." Diego whispers.

 

Madison laughs.

 

"That's my favorite sound." Diego smiles.

 

-

Madison smiles. She then remembers her hand is on Diego's cheek. She pulls away, sitting on her heels.

 

-

Diego frowns.

 

\--

"Could I try that kiss again?" Madison asks, smiling sheepishly.

 

-

Diego smiles.

 

-

Madison rests her hand on Diego's cheek.

 

-

Diego gets another dose, of Madison's past.

 

\--

Madison doesn't hesitate, to try and be flirty. Nor does she play hard to get. She leans in towards Diego, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, and she puts her other hand on his chest.

 

-

Diego is pulled from his "live", retelling of Madison's past. By the feeling of Madison's lips, on his own. A feeling Diego's always wanted, he eagerly returns her passion.


	11. Catching feels

"I have to go Diego. But I'm sure I can still come visit." A young Madison sighs.

 

"I'd like that." Diego nods.

 

"I'll see you around." Madison nods.

 

-

Diego puts his head down.

 

-

Madison lets out a heavy, sighs as she walks past Diego.

 

\--

Diego lifts his fingers, allowing them to brush against Madison's fingers.

 

-

Madison's scream echoes in Diego's head. He gets a flash of her getting slapped by her stepfather.

 

\--

Diego looks up at Madison with tears in his eyes.

 

-

Madison doesn't notice, that Diego had touched her.

 

\----

"What's your name?" A young boy asks, walking up to Samantha.

 

"Do you live here?" Samantha asks, pointing to The Academy.

 

"I do. My name's Klaus." The boy says, offering his hand.

 

"Oh yeah, I've seen your face on cereal boxes." Samantha giggles.

 

"Yeah being heroic has its perks." Klaus rolls his eyes.

 

"What can you do exactly?" Samantha asks.

 

"I'd rather not talk about it." Klaus shakes his head.

 

"Okay fair enough." Samantha nods. "My friend has a gift too."

 

"She does?" Klaus asks.

 

"Yeah but it's only if you touch her. So she kinda comes off cold. Because she doesn't want to be touched." Samantha explains.

 

"That sounds horrible." Klaus pouts.

 

"She manages somehow." Samantha sighs.

 

\--

"Do you have any gifts?" Klaus asks.

 

"Honestly... I'm not sure yet." Samantha shrugs. "Sometimes I think I do. But I don't know."

 

"Well if being pretty counts. I'd say you have that down." Klaus smiles.

 

-

Samantha smiles with a blush.

 

-

"I don't know about that." Samantha shakes her head.

 

-

Klaus smiles.

 

\----

"We should go." Madison says, as she walks up to Samantha.

 

"Hey you look familiar." Klaus says to Madison.

 

-

Madison looks at Klaus.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" Klaus asks, noticing Madison's swelled cheek.

 

"I don't mean to be rude. But we really should be going." Madison shakes her head.

 

"It was nice meeting you Klaus." Samantha says, as she walks away.

 

"Bye Samantha!" Klaus waves.

 

-

Madison tucks her hands in her pockets.

 

\----

"He seems nice." Samantha comments about Klaus.

 

"He is and he's damaged just like the rest." Madison sighs.

 

\--

"Who were you talking to?" Samantha asks.

 

"His name is Diego." Madison smiles.

 

"Oh Diego huh..." Samantha teases.

 

"What?" Madison asks.

 

"I saw that smile." Samantha giggles.

 

-

Madison rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You've caught the feels." Samantha sings.


	12. Spying bitch

Madison is the first to break the kiss.

 

-

Diego and Madison slowly open their eyes. They both smile, breathing a sigh of relief. When they see the other looking back at them.

 

\---

"I should probably-" Madison hesitates.

 

"What?" Diego asks.

 

"Hang on." Madison says, as she crawls to her door.

 

-

Diego watches Madison confused.

 

\--

Madison slowly opens her bedroom door.

 

-

"M-"

 

-

Madison holds up her index finger.

 

-

Diego shakes his head.

 

\--

"I KNEW IT!" Madison screams.

 

-

Someone screams, and then they hit the floor.

 

-

Madison lets her door swing open. While she's fallen over laughing.

 

-

Diego gets to his feet, to find out what's going on.

 

\--

In the hallway lies Samantha. Her hand is over her heart. While she lies on her back laughing.

 

-

Diego looks down at Madison, as he stands next to her.

 

\--

"Mind cluing me in?" Diego asks, smiling at a carefree Madison.

 

"She was standing outside the door listening!" Madison shouts, sitting up like she's possessed. Pointing an accusing finger, right at Samantha.

 

-

Diego chuckles.

 

-

"I heard you scream. I thought something was wrong." Samantha shrugs, looking up at the ceiling.

 

"That was ten minutes ago!" Madison laughs.

 

"Well you weren't having sex, that's for sure." Samantha giggles.

 

"Probably would have." Diego mumbles.

 

"Did you stay long enough to-?"

 

"No! I'm not creepy!" Samantha scoff, finally sitting up.

 

"That's debatable." Madison teases.

 

-

Diego shakes his head.

 

-

"Bite me." Samantha makes a face.

 

"That isn't your style. But it is mine." Madison smiles, as she stands up.

 

"You like to bite?" Diego asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah, it's more fun to give. But I also like to receive." Madison shrugs.

 

-

Diego smirks.

 

\--

"He touched you didn't he?" Samantha gasps.

 

-

Madison looks at Samantha with a blush.

 

-

"So how was it?" Samantha asks, looking at Diego.

 

"I wish she would've, let me help." Diego looks at Madison.

 

-

Madison keeps her eyes on Samantha.

 

-

"How deep did you get?" Samantha asks.

 

"Early twenties to late teens." Madison looks down.

 

"Oh so only the tip." Samantha shrugs.

 

"I've known her since the age of twelve." Diego states.

 

"Oh sweet, sweet boy... You don't know anything." Samantha shakes her head.

 

"Who are you-?" Diego starts to get annoyed.

 

-

Madison grabs Diego's arm, instantly calming him down.

 

-

Diego looks at Madison.

 

-

"Samantha's known me since diapers." Madison looks at Diego.

 

"Sorry." Diego apologizes.

 

"Hey I've dealt with meaner." Samantha shrugs.

 

-

Diego looks at Madison.

 

-

"Welcome to the home of the broken." Madison mumbles, forcing a smile.

 

"Broken is still beautiful." Diego takes Madison's hand.

 

"I think you've seen enough for today." Madison says, pulling her hand away.

 

"Sure." Diego says, walking away from Madison.

 

-

Madison rolls her eyes, and she chases after Diego.

 

-

"Tea!" Samantha says, following them.


	13. Samantha's talent

"Is that Diego kid going to show up here?" A young Samantha asks, sitting on her bed.

 

"I didn't tell him where you live Samantha." Madison shakes her head.

 

"Why not? My mom wouldn't care that he's here." Samantha shrugs.

 

"But your dad would! I've had enough, of controlling fathers right now." Madison rolls her eyes.

 

"My old man can go die, for all I care." Samantha rolls her eyes.

 

"At least yours doesn't hit you!" Madison scoffs. "But I feel the same way."

 

"I hope my dad's working late tonight." Samantha mumbles.

 

\----

"So you like Klaus?" Madison asks, changing the subject.

 

"Do you like Diego?" Samantha asks, with wide eyes.

 

"I mean Diego is cool, he's-"

 

-

Samantha imitates a buzzer.

 

-

"What? He's really-"

 

-

Samantha imitates another buzzer.

 

-

"Samantha-!"

 

-

Samantha does another buzzer.

 

-

Madison glares at Samantha.

 

-

"I'm not dumb Mads." Samantha narrows her eyes.

 

"Samantha we're young, he's in The Umbrella Academy, and I literally can't get close to anyone." Madison shakes her head. "I don't see it going past friends."

 

\--

"How often do visit him?" Samantha asks.

 

"Almost every night this week." Madison shrugs.

 

"How long have you known him?" Samantha asks.

 

"I met him a few days ago..." Madison sheepishly smiles.

 

"It'll be more than friends." Samantha smiles.

 

"What makes you say that?" Madison asks, laughing slightly.

 

"He's at the door." Samantha continues to smile.

 

"Sam no one-"

 

-

The doorbell rings.

 

-

"I hate when you do that." Madison shakes her head.

 

\--

"I thought you said you didn't-"

 

"I didn't tell him! I don't know how, he found me." Madison shrugs, getting up to answer the door.

 

\----

Outside Diego anxiously waits. He hears the doorbell echo inside.

 

\---

"Breathe Diego." Diego mumbles to himself. He anxiously looks over his shoulder.

 

-

The door opens, and Diego relaxes.

 

\---

"How'd you find me?" Madison asks, leaning on the door.

 

"I asked your mom." Diego sheepishly smiles.

 

"You talked to my mom?" Madison's eyes widen.

 

"She's relieved to know you're okay." Diego nods.

 

"Diego..." Madison whines, closing her eyes.

 

"D-d-did I d-d-do something-?"

 

"No. I'm just..." Madison sighs.

 

"M-m-mad' I-I-I-I'm-"

 

"You stutter?" Madison asks.

 

"O-o-only." Diego sighs annoyed.

 

"It's okay. Just breathe." Madison says calmly.

 

-

Diego nods.

 

-

Madison smiles.

 

-

"It's only when I'm really upset." Diego explains.

 

"Diego you don't have to be upset. For talking to my mom." Madison laughs.

 

-

Diego clenches his jaw. He doesn't appreciate, Madison laughing at him.

 

\--

"I appreciate you." Madison sighs.

 

"Y-y-you do?" Diego asks, completely caught off guard.

 

"Yeah. I mean I'm sorry, I kinda... Fell into your lap. If I hadn't giggled at you, you'd probably-" Madison looks down. "Have it easier without me."

 

"Mad' my life would be dull." Diego frowns.

 

-

Madison keeps her eyes on the ground.

 

-

"I'm not sorry you giggled." Diego shrugs. "And I'm only over here, because I wanted to see you."

 

"Are you going to grow up, to be my knight or something?" Madison teases.

 

"Dressed in all black." Diego nods with a smile.

 

-

Madison laughs.


	14. He cares for her deeply

Diego storms to Samantha's front door.

 

-

"Diego stop!" Madison says, grabbing his sweater.

 

"Wh-wh-when are you, g-g-going to s-s-stop pulling away f-f-from me?" Diego asks, turning to face Madison.

 

"Diego." Madison sighs, her heart feels heavy.

 

-

Diego breathes heavily, as he tries to mask his anger.

 

-

"Diego there is too much, pain inside of me. I can't unload this on just anyone. Its-"

 

"I-I-I-I'm not j-j-just anyone!" Diego snaps.

 

-

Madison sighs frustrated.

 

-

Diego stares at Madison.

 

-

Madison rests her forehead, against Diego's chest.

 

-

Diego relaxes a little.

 

\--

"Diego I'm too much baggage okay. No one needs to see, what I've been through." Madison says, her forehead still against Diego's chest.

 

"H-H-How else a-a-am, I supposed t-t-to make it b-b-better?" Diego asks.

 

-

Madison lifts her head to look at Diego.

 

-

"I'm your knight, dressed in a black. Remember?" Diego crookedly smiles.

 

\--

"The stutter went away." Madison whispers, with a smile.

 

-

Diego looks down.

 

-

"I appreciate you still." Madison continues to smile.

 

-

Diego looks up with a small smile.

 

\--

"I'm sorry I pull away. I'm not trying to hurt you, or make you upset. I'm just so used to keeping a wall." Madison tosses her hands. "I'm sorry enchilada."

 

-

Diego holds out his hand.

 

-

Madison looks down at Diego's hand. She nervously bites her lip.

 

\--

"It's okay. Just breathe." Diego says, calmly.

 

-

Madison smiles, rolling her eyes, and then she takes Diego's hand.

 

-

Diego locks eyes with Madison. This time he isn't pulled into her pain. Instead he's only holding her hand.

 

-

Diego smiles.

 

-

"What?" Madison furrows her brow.

 

"I'm just holding your hand." Diego continues to smile.

 

\---

"I'm bored." Samantha chimes in.

 

-

Madison laughs.

 

-

Diego let's go of Madison's hand.

 

-

"Are my spicy enchiladas okay?" Samantha asks.

 

"Spicy enchiladas?" Madison asks, turning around.

 

-

Samantha shrugs.

 

-

"I'm going to the kitchen." Madison shakes her head.

 

"That was good tea though." Samantha giggles, as Madison walks past her.

 

"Enchilada are you staying?" Madison asks.

 

"Maybe." Diego shrugs.

 

\--

"Kitchen is this way." Samantha smiles, gesturing for Diego to follow.

 

\----

Madison stands at the kitchen counter, she's put her hair in a bun, and she's reading over a note Samantha had left earlier.

 

-

Samantha pushes Diego into the kitchen.

 

-

Diego looks over his shoulder at Samantha.

 

-

Samantha gestures for Diego to go to Madison.

 

\---

Diego walks up behind Madison. He wraps an arm around Madison's stomach, firmly placing his hand on her hip, and he kisses the side of her neck.

 

-

Madison's eyes close, the stubble on Diego's face tickles her skin, and the overall act sends a shiver down her spine.

 

-

Diego's other arm wraps around Madison's waist, he firmly places his hand on her other hip, and then he rests his head on her shoulder.

 

-

"I thought you would've left." Madison says, resting her hand on Diego's cheek.

 

"I thought about it." Diego mumbles.

 

"Soft boy." Madison giggles.

 

\--

Samantha snorts.

 

\--

"You tell anyone about-"

 

"It's our secret." Madison smiles, going back to what she was doing.

 

\---

"Do you want to get food?" Diego asks, still holding Madison.

 

"I'm not hungry. But I could cook something for you." Madison offers.

 

-

Diego pulls away.

 

-

Madison turns around, to look up at Diego.

 

-

"What?" Madison asks, thinking she'd done something wrong.

 

-

Diego cups Madison's face. He kisses her sweetly.

 

\--

"I will go down with this ship." Samantha smiles shaking her head.

 

\--

"What's that for?" Madison asks, with a smile.

 

"I should wifey you." Diego mumbles.

 

"I'm not good enough for you." Madison shakes her head.


	15. Samantha's dad

"Madison close the door! Madison!" Samantha frantically yells.

 

-

Madison stands up straight, she turns around, and she sees Samantha running at her.

 

-

"Samantha what's wrong?" Madison asks confused.

 

"He's here!" Samantha points over Madison's shoulder.

 

-

Madison turns around, to see Samantha's father pulling in the driveway.

 

\--

Madison panics, she grabs Diego by his school uniform vest, and she yanks him inside.

 

-

Samantha quickly closes the door are the same time.

 

\--

Diego stumbles making Madison pin him against the door.

 

-

Madison stares at Diego.

 

-

Diego smirks.

 

-

"Save it you two!" Samantha snaps.

 

\--

"Come on Diego!" Madison pulls him by his vest.

 

-

Diego is forced down the hall by Madison. He does his best not to trip, and to keep up with Madison and Samantha.

 

\---

"Hurry! Hurry!" Samantha urges, as they run into her room.

 

\--

The front door starts to open, as Samantha starts to close her bedroom door, and Madison pushes Diego to the window.

 

\--

"Diego I'm so sorry." Madison says, as she opens the window.

 

"Mad' are you really-?"

 

"Diego please!" Samantha begs.

 

-

Madison grabs Diego's arm, and she pushes him towards the window.

 

-

"Guys I can help you, if you-"

 

"Diego another time! Just please-!" Madison looks over her shoulder.

 

\--

"Samantha. Samantha where are you?" Samantha's father calls for her.

 

\--

"Diego he'll kill us, please! You have to go!" Samantha begs.

 

\--

Footsteps can be heard coming down the hall.

 

\--

"Diego I'll see you around okay." Madison looks at Diego.

 

-

Diego can see a shared fear in Madison's eyes. It almost mirrors the fear in Samantha's eyes.

 

-

"I'll see you around." Diego nods, as he climbs out the window.

 

\--

Samantha's doorknob jiggles.

 

-

"Samantha?" Samantha's father asks.

 

\--

"I'm sorry!" Madison shoves Diego out the window.

 

-

Diego lands on his feet, he's annoyed Madison shoved him out the window. But he turns around, to see Madison one last time.

 

\---

"Samantha, why is the door locked?" Samantha's father starts to get annoyed.

 

"Sorry Dad." Samantha opens the door. "Madison was changing."

 

\--

"Go!" Madison whispers to Diego. Before quickly shutting the window, locking it, and turning around to smile at Samantha's Dad.

 

\---

"Oh Madison, I didn't know you were here." Samantha's father nods.

 

"Is it okay, if I stay the night?" Madison asks sweetly.

 

"That's fine. Bedtime is 9, and no leaving the house! I have an early morning tomorrow." Samantha's father states.

 

"Okay Dad." Samantha nods.

 

"Thanks for letting me stay." Madison smiles.

 

-

Samantha's father leaves the room.

 

-

Samantha closes her bedroom door.

 

\---

Madison sighs relieved.

 

-

"That was close." Samantha slides down her door.


	16. What are you two?

"Well I'm hungry. So what are you cooking?" Samantha shrugs.

 

-

Madison giggles, turning her face out of Diego's hands.

 

-

"What are you hungry for? Steak and eggs or-?"

 

"You don't cook steak." Samantha makes a face.

 

"Well there's a first time for everything." Madison shrugs.

 

"You're more of an over the top pancake person." Samantha argues.

 

"Well..." Madison tosses her hands.

 

"Pancakes would be great." Diego chuckles.

 

-

Madison smiles at Diego.

 

-

"Sam do you want pancakes?" Diego asks.

 

"Yes I would actually." Samantha nods.

 

"Alright, where is my grandmother's cook book?" Madison asks.

 

"Top shelf of the pantry." Samantha points.

 

"Whoa is this like a from scratch, sort of-?"

 

"That's how she always cooks, or bakes." Samantha smiles.

 

"Mad' are you like-?" Diego laughs.

 

"Suzie homemaker? Absolutely not." Madison scoffs, grabbing her red cook book.

 

\--

"I have a separate cook book for desserts. But cakes I make from the box, I just alter them to taste better." Madison shrugs.

 

"Is she going to make me fat?" Diego chuckles.

 

"She might." Samantha shrugs.

 

"Ha, ha." Madison rolls her eyes.

 

"Is it possible for you, to be even sexier? Now that I know you can cook and bake?" Diego asks biting his lip at Madison.

 

"Samantha would you please?" Madison looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Samantha nods.

 

-

Diego looks between Madison and Samantha.

 

-

"I think he hit his head." Madison squints at Diego.

 

"Mad'-" Diego tries to argue.

 

"Come on you spicy enchilada. Your better half-" Samantha grabs Diego's arm.

 

"Samantha!" Madison scoffs.

 

"Come on." Samantha laughs, pulling Diego to the living room.

 

-

Madison shakes her head.

 

\----

Diego sighs as he sits in the living room with Samantha.

 

\---

"So you've known Mad'-"

 

"Diego we don't need small talk." Samantha shakes her head.

 

"Right." Diego sighs, looking around the room.

 

\--

"Mads understands, why you left." Samantha comments.

 

"I should've taken her with me." Diego sighs.

 

"Oh please don't Romeo and Juliet this." Samantha laughs.

 

-

Diego furrows his brow.

 

-

"Mads took care of herself." Samantha shakes her head.

 

"What do you mean?" Diego asks.

 

\---

"What are your intentions with Mads?" Samantha asks.

 

"Whoa like a relationship?" Diego asks, laughing nervously.

 

"You're the one who said, you should wifey her." Samantha shrugs.

 

"Yeah but that-"

 

"If you're going to wifey her. You need to put a ring on it." Samantha states.

 

"How do I know she doesn't-?"

 

"Diego, she doesn't. Mads only has eyes for you." Samantha smiles.

 

"I've already done the-" Diego hesitates.

 

"So what? Mads is just a fuck buddy?" Samantha asks, getting annoyed.

 

"No! No-no-no-no!" Diego shakes his head.

 

"Then what Diego?" Samantha shrugs.

 

"I don't know. I guess I didn't expect, to be bombarded like this." Diego scoffs.

 

"I'm looking out for Mads, Diego." Samantha narrows her eyes.

 

"I need air." Diego says, as he gets up.

 

\---

"Pancakes." Madison walks in holding two full plates.

 

"Yum! Thank you Mads." Samantha takes a plate.

 

"Diego, are you okay?" Madison furrows her brow.

 

"I just need air." Diego nods.

 

"Samantha what did you do?" Madison asks, setting down the other plate.

 

"I asked him what his intentions were. He said, he's already done the relationship thing." Samantha shrugs.

 

-

Madison sighs.

 

-

"I should go." Diego says, as he starts to leave.

 

"Diego hang on." Madison says, as she sets the plate down.

 

-

Diego continues walking to the door.

 

\---

"Diego." Madison grabs his arm.

 

"Madison-" Diego turns to face her.

 

"Diego stop." Madison holds up her hand.

 

-

Diego glares at Madison.

 

-

Madison giggles.

 

-

"Look we're young. We met when we were younger. If I'm just a convenience, for the moment... Or a say security blanket." Madison shrugs. "Whatever it's fine. I know you Diego, you're not-"

 

"You don't know anything then Madison." Diego says annoyed.

 

"We've never talked relationships. I don't expect it to happen now." Madison shakes her head. "I'll see you around Diego."


	17. Sneaking out

In the middle of the night, a young Madison gets out of bed.

 

\---

"Mads what are you doing?" Samantha wakes up.

 

"Go back to sleep." Madison whispers, tip toeing to the window.

 

"Mads if my dad catches you-"

 

"He won't!" Madison whispers.

 

"What are you just not coming back?" Samantha asks.

 

"Thought about it." Madison shrugs.

 

"Mads-" Samantha sits up on her bed.

 

"Samantha I'm just tired of everything." Madison shrugs.

 

"So am I! But I wouldn't leave you here." Samantha tosses her hands.

 

"I'm not leaving anywhere tonight. But I do need to just go somewhere." Madison sighs.

 

"If you get caught-!"

 

\--

"Samantha! Madison!" Samantha's father knocks on the door.

 

Samantha gets up, and she runs to her door.

 

"Yes daddy?" Samantha cracks her door.

 

"You two should be sleeping." Samantha's father states.

 

"We were, Mads just fell getting out of bed. She wanted to get a drink." Samantha smiles.

 

"Alright. Well I'm going to bed, so stay quiet." Samantha's father sighs.

 

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight." Samantha closes her door.

 

\---

Madison carefully opens the window.

 

-

"Mads!" Samantha whispers.

 

"I'll be back!" Madison says, as she climbs out the window.

 

"Mads!" Samantha runs to the window.

 

\--

Madison jumps out the window. Gracefully landing on her feet. She turns to the window to say goodbye to Samantha.

 

-

When Samantha lands next to her.

 

-

"Oh brave little cookie." Madison smiles.

 

"If one of us is going to get killed. Why not make it both of us?" Samantha shrugs.

 

"Come on." Madison giggles, before running out of the alley.

 

-

Samantha tries to keep up, but her bare feet aren't used to the dirty sidewalk.

 

-

Madison however, sneaks out a lot. That she's used to it, and she'd rather be barefoot anyway.

 

\---

"Mads!" Samantha yells, as Madison disappears into a different alley.

 

\--

"Mads!" Samantha tries catching up.

 

-

A hand reaches out, it grabs Samantha's shirt, and she's pulled into the alley.

 

-

Madison holds a finger up to her lips.

 

-

Samantha shrugs.

 

\--

Madison gestures for Samantha to follow her.

 

-

Samantha nods.

 

\--

Madison ducks under windows. Before she reaches the one she wants.

 

-

Samantha copies Madison's every move.

 

\--

Madison lightly taps on a window.

 

-

A shadow appears in the window.

 

-

Madison waves at the shadow.

 

-

The shadow reaches for something, and then the window opens.

 

-

"You really don't fear the old man." Diego smiles, leaning on the window frame.

 

"I laugh in the face of danger." Madison giggles. "And I know what I want."

 

-

Diego shakes his head.

 

-

Samantha rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You really do have a crush on me. Don't you?" Diego asks, leaning out the window.

 

-

Madison taps her chin.

 

\--

"Diego?" A sleepy voice asks.

 

-

Madison and Samantha duck down.

 

-

"Klaus... Hey, what's up?" Diego turns around.

 

"It's bae!" Samantha whispers.

 

"Sh!" Madison snorts.

 

-

Diego looks over his shoulder.

 

-

"Who are you talking to?" Klaus asks, entering the room.

 

"N-n-no one." Diego shrugs.

 

"Is it that girl?" Klaus runs to the window.

 

-

Madison and Samantha wave at Klaus.

 

-

"Hi Samantha." Klaus smiles.

 

"Hi Klaus." Samantha giggles.

 

"Klaus you can't tell anyone!" Diego snaps.

 

"Push off Diego." Klaus rolls his eyes.

 

"Guys whisper! God!" Madison laughs.

 

"Sorry.” Diego and Klaus blush.

 

-

Samantha giggles.

 

-

"We should probably get back. We just wanted to say hey." Madison sighs.

 

"Aw." Klaus pouts.

 

-

Samantha smiles.

 

-

Madison gently pushes Samantha.

 

-

"See you around Mad'." Diego waves.

 

"Bye." Madison smiles.

 

"Bye Samantha!" Klaus waves.

 

"Sh!" Samantha and Madison scold.

 

-

Klaus laughs embarrassed.


	18. Don't touch me!

Diego puts his head down. This isn't a position he's used to being in.

 

\--

"If you don't go into her bedroom. I'll stab you with my fork." Samantha threatens.

 

-

Diego chuckles slightly.

 

-

"Get moving!" Samantha throws the fork off Diego's plate.

 

-

Diego ducks.

 

-

The fork bounces off the wall next to Diego.

 

-

Diego glares at Samantha.

 

-

"Move!" Samantha snaps.

 

-

Diego marches down to Madison's room.

 

\----

Madison's lying on her bed, she's looking up at the ceiling, and she's been crying a little.

 

\--

"Mad'! Samantha is-!" Diego shuts the bedroom door.

 

-

Madison sits up, she dries her face, and she puts on her poker face.

 

-

"She's throwing forks at me." Diego says annoyed.

 

"That's Samantha for you." Madison shrugs.

 

"Are you crazy too?" Diego asks, sitting next to Madison.

 

"Only in a different way." Madison mumbles.

 

\--

"Mad'-" Diego reaches for Madison.

 

"What?" Madison asks pulling away.

 

-

Diego frowns.

 

-

"What kept you this time?" Madison asks.

 

"Mad' I'm sorry." Diego sighs.

 

-

Madison shrugs.

 

-

"I've always wanted you Mad'." Diego confesses.

 

-

Madison looks at Diego.

 

-

"I've always wanted, to hold your hand. Or have some form of contact with you." Diego adds.

 

"So you weren't thinking straight." Madison mumbles shaking her head.

 

"Don't you crave something, from me Mad'?" Diego asks.

 

-

Madison doesn't answer, instead she widens her eyes, and then she clears her throat.

 

-

"Are you shy Mad'?" Diego teases.

 

-

Madison glares at Diego.

 

-

"You are a perv." Diego chuckles.

 

-

Madison rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You're not a-"

 

-

Madison stares at Diego.

 

-

"You-you are?" Diego says surprised.

 

"Not being able to touch someone. Comes with it’s socially, unbearable consequences." Madison states.

 

-

Diego sighs with wide eyes.

 

-

"Yeah thanks for the pep talk." Madison says, as she gets up.

 

"Mad' stop!" Diego tries grabbing her arm.

 

-

Madison pulls her arm away, and she continues walking to the door.

 

\--

Diego gets up annoyed, he walks to Madison grabbing her arms, and turning her around to pin her against the door.

 

-

"Would you stop-?" Madison struggles against Diego.

 

"No Madison you stop!" Diego snaps.

 

-

Madison's body stiffens.

 

-

"Do you know how many times, as a kid you would come running to me? You came to me for help, for company, and whatever else you needed." Diego shakes Madison slightly.

 

-

Madison turns her head away.

 

-

"Why are you running, from me as an adult?" Diego asks searching Madison's face.

 

"Because it's different now." Madison mumbles.

 

"Different how?" Diego asks furrowing his brow.

 

"I didn't think-" Madison huffs.

 

"What Mad'?" Diego asks, his anger still present.

 

"We were kids. I thought for sure-" Madison shakes her head.

 

"Say it Madison!" Diego demands.

 

"I thought for sure, my stepfather would've killed me. Or you would've moved on, to some chick worth having!" Madison shoves Diego off.

 

-

Diego barely moves back. But his arms drop to his sides.

 

-

Madison turns to the door, and she starts to open it.

 

-

Diego pushes the door shut.

 

-

Madison jumps, resting her forehead against the door, and she closes her eyes.

 

\--

"Are you afraid of me?" Diego asks.

 

"No." Madison sighs. "I'm afraid of myself."

 

-

Diego puts his head down.

 

-

"How would you feel, that every time you touched someone." Madison turns around to face Diego.

 

-

Diego looks Madison right in the eyes.

 

-

"All they saw from you, was every horrible thing you endured as a kid. That you weren't strong enough... To make any of it stop." Madison eyes tear up.

 

-

Diego's heart aches.

 

-

"That asking for help, makes you feel weak. Because you have to admit, you aren't as strong as everyone thinks." Madison chokes, tears running down her face.

 

-

Diego lifts his hand to Madison's cheek.

 

-

"You can't tell me. You wouldn't see me differently." Madison pushes Diego's hand away.

 

"Madison I don't. I don't see you differently." Diego shakes his head.

 

-

Madison scoffs.

 

-

"Madison you're still here, you're still standing in front of me. You won that fight Madison. You are stronger than you think." Diego says softly.

 

"I'm still haunted by-"

 

"So am I Madison! I'm still pissed at Reginald Hargreeves. For everything he put us through!" Diego raises his voice.

 

-

Madison sighs.

 

-

"Madison you aren't alone." Diego states.

 

"Sure feels like I am." Madison mumbles.

 

-

Diego reaches for Madison's cheek.

 

\--

"Why do you insist on touching me?" Madison cries, pushing Diego away.

 

"I'm not afraid of you Madison." Diego states, barely moving away from her.

 

"Well I am! So stop!" Madison says angrily.

 

-

Diego gently cups Madison's face, he steps closer to her, and then he kisses her.

 

-

Madison gives up pushing Diego away, leaving her hands on his chest, and she returns his kiss.


	19. Who were they?

"Why does that girl keep coming by?" A young Klaus asks, as Diego closes his window.

 

"She's a friend." Diego shrugs.

 

"What's her name?" Klaus asks.

 

"I call her Mad', but her name-"

 

"You gave her a nickname?" Klaus smiles.

 

"Friends do that." Diego nods.

 

\--

"How many times has she come over?" Klaus asks.

 

"A few." Diego shrugs.

 

\--

"You have a crush Diego." Klaus smiles.

 

"I do not!" Diego blushes.

 

"Yes you do." Klaus giggles.

 

"KLAUS IF YOU-!"

 

\--

"Master Klaus! Master Diego! You should be sleeping." Pogo states.

 

-

Klaus turns around to face Pogo.

 

-

"Sorry Pogo." Diego looks down.

 

"Sorry." Klaus mumbles.

 

"Off to bed with you boys. Before Master Hargreeves finds out." Pogo sighs.

 

-

Diego lies down in his bed.

 

-

Klaus walks to his own bedroom.

 

-

Pogo shakes his head as he walks to his own room.

 

\----

"Help me up!" Madison laughs.

 

-

Samantha places one hand over the other, Madison puts her foot on Samantha's hands, and Samantha helps lift Madison into the window.

 

-

Madison reaches out the window. To help lift Samantha inside.

 

\--

Madison and Samantha fall onto the floor. Making them both laugh.

 

-

"Samantha!" Samantha's father yells.

 

"Shit!" Madison gasps.

 

-

Samantha and Madison scramble into bed.

 

\--

Samantha's father stomps, his way down the hall.

 

\--

Madison and Samantha quickly, cover themselves with the comforter.

 

\--

Samantha's father starts to turn Samantha's bedroom door handle.

 

\--

Samantha and Madison close their eyes, steady their breathing, and hope for the best.

 

\--

Samantha's father opens Samantha's bedroom door.

 

-

Both of the girls are sound asleep.

 

\--

Samantha's father sighs.

 

-

"Samantha!" Samantha's father snaps.

 

-

Madison sits up squinting her eyes.

 

-

Samantha gasps, as she's startled awake.

 

-

"What?" Samantha asks confused.

 

"Something wrong?" Madison mumbles.

 

"What was that noise I heard?" Samantha's father asks.

 

"My small bookshelf fell over." Samantha points.

 

-

Samantha's father looks at the floor.

 

-

Samantha's three shelf floor bookshelf. Has fallen over under the window, books are scattered across the floor.

 

-

"And the giggling?" Samantha's father asks.

 

"That was me. I stubbed my toe." Madison shrugs.

 

-

Samantha's father stares at the girls.

 

-

"Can we go back to sleep?" Samantha asks.

 

-

Samantha's father nods, and then he leaves the room.

 

\--

"You owe me!" Samantha whispers.

 

"Thank you." Madison sighs.

 

-

The girls lie down and actually, go to sleep.


	20. Waffles

While Samantha finishes her pancakes. She can hear something hit Madison's door.

 

\---

Samantha jumps, and then she listens.

 

-

_"Would you stop?" Madison shouts._

 

_"No Madison you stop!" Diego shouts back._

 

"Time to go." Samantha mumbles, putting her empty plate down.

 

-

Samantha leaves the house, to go for a walk.

 

\----

Samantha normally keeps herself busy. With pointless shopping, or she works on a side project. So walking, isn't one of her normal habits.

 

\---

"I don't even know where I'm going." Samantha mumbles to herself.

 

-

Samantha looks up, and then she realizes she's in front of The Academy.

 

-

"Why would I-?"

 

-

Someone bumps into Samantha.

 

-

Samantha glares at the person.

 

-

"Sorry." The man mumbles.

 

"Wait... Klaus?" Samantha taps his shoulder.

 

"Huh?" Klaus turns around.

 

"It is you!" Samantha smiles.

 

-

Klaus looks Samantha up and down.

 

\--

Samantha giggles as she takes in Klaus' outfit.

 

-

Klaus is wearing a black leather jacket, a pink boa, and one of Allison's black skirts paired with black boots.

 

-

"That's a nice skirt." Samantha comments.

 

"Thanks, it's breathable on my bits." Klaus sways his hips.

 

"I'm sure Bae." Samantha laughs.

 

"I remember you now!" Klaus gasps.

 

"Do you?" Samantha crosses her arms.

 

"You and that girl... Diego's her play thing." Klaus chuckles. "You'd come to visit at night."

 

"Yeah Madison has a BIG, crush on Diego." Samantha giggles.

 

"Speaking of Diego, where is he?" Klaus asks.

 

"He's at my house, with Madison." Samantha shakes her head.

 

"Oh?" Klaus smiles.

 

\--

"Anyway, how have you been Klaus?" Samantha asks.

 

" **I hate hurt. We're just going to talk big cute.** " Klaus mumbles.

 

"Excuse me?" Samantha laughs.

 

"Oh you know, being haunted by the dead... It's just great." Klaus waves his hands around.

 

"Do you see Ben?" Samantha asks.

 

"Yeah he's here." Klaus looks to his left.

 

_"Klaus you know she can't-"_

 

"Hey Ben." Samantha smiles at the space next to Klaus.

 

-

_Ben stares at Samantha._

 

_\--_

Klaus smiles. He knows Samantha can't see Ben. But the fact that she acknowledged him. That means a lot to Klaus.

 

\--

_"Hey Samantha." Ben smiles. "Thanks."_

 

"Ben appreciates that." Klaus smiles.

 

\--

"Are you guys hungry? Maybe we could get something to eat." Samantha offers.

 

"Waffles would be great." Klaus nods.

 

"I know a great diner." Samantha smiles.

 

-

Klaus offers his arm.

 

-

Samantha giggles, as she links arms with Klaus.

 

\--

_"Don't screw this up dude!" Ben warns._

 

\--

"Lead the way m'lady." Klaus clicks his heels.

 

"It's just up here." Madison points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold words, are what my six month old niece happened. To push via autocorrect/auto suggest on my cellphone's keyboard. Funny enough, I found a way to use it.  
> Thanks Grape, I love you.


	21. I want to see her

"Diego! Diego!" A young Klaus runs into his brother's room.

 

"What Klaus?" Diego rolls his eyes.

 

"I want to see that girl." Klaus says eagerly.

 

"You mean Samantha?" Diego asks.

 

"Yeah her!" Klaus nods.

 

"Klaus normally Mad'-"

 

"Please Diego..." Klaus begs.

 

\--

"Do you like Samantha?" Diego asks.

 

"It's quiet around her." Klaus stares at nothing.

 

"Huh?" Diego says confused.

 

"I like her." Klaus nods.

 

\--

"If we do this, you have to do everything I say!" Diego states.

 

-

Klaus nods.

 

\----

"Did you purposely, knock down my bookshelf? Or did it happen to fall last night?" Samantha asks, picking up her books.

 

"I think it fell with us. I did actually stub my toe though." Madison shrugs.

 

"Well it provided a good cover." Samantha shakes her head.

 

"Lucky for us!" Madison sighs.

 

\--

Little rocks bounce off Samantha's window.

 

-

"What was that?" Samantha asks confused.

 

-

Madison shrugs.

 

\--

Rocks bounce off the window again.

 

-

"Why do I feel like, this is a terrible Romcom?" Madison asks.

 

-

Samantha rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Rocks hit the window a third time.

 

-

Samantha stands up at the window.

 

-

"Who is it?" Madison asks.

 

"You gotta see for yourself." Samantha smiles.

 

-

Madison furrows her brow, she gets up from the bed, and she looks out the window.

 

\--

Diego and Klaus wave from the alley.

 

-

"Unbelievable." Madison laughs.

 

"They can't come in. My dad will flip!" Samantha looks at Madison.

 

"Then we go to them." Madison says, as she opens the window.

 

"At least they return, the effort we put in." Samantha mumbles.

 

-

Madison laughs as she climbs out the window.

 

\--

Diego catches Madison, as she stumbles upon landing.

 

-

"Thanks." Madison blushes.

 

"I'm your knight in black sweater." Diego smiles.

 

-

Madison rolls her eyes with a giggle.

 

\--

Samantha isn't as graceful. She lands on her feet, only to stumble and fall on her butt.

 

-

"Ouch." Samantha cringes.

 

"Need a hand." Klaus offers.

 

"Thanks." Samantha smiles, taking Klaus' hand.

 

-

Klaus helps Samantha up. He even helps her wipe dirt off her pants.

 

\---

"So what's with the change in our pattern?" Madison asks.

 

"Klaus wanted to see Samantha." Diego whispers.

 

"Oh..." Madison smiles at the pair.

 

"And-and I wanted to see you." Diego shyly says.

 

-

Madison smiles at Diego.

 

-

Diego looks down with a blush.


	22. Scars

Diego breaks the kiss. He hesitates to rest his forehead against Madison's.

 

-

Madison pulls away, to look Diego in the eyes.

 

\--

"Why are you doing this Diego?" Madison asks.

 

"Because I care about you Mad'." Diego states.

 

"You shouldn't care about me." Madison says, dropping her hands to her side.

 

"What happened to you, that you don't want me to know?" Diego asks.

 

-

Madison looks away.

 

-

"If you won't talk, I have another way to find out." Diego threatens.

 

\--

"Give me your hand." Madison sighs, holding out her hand.

 

-

Diego rests his hand on Madison's.

 

-

Madison turns Diego's hand palm up.

 

-

Diego studies Madison's face.

 

-

Madison puts Diego's hand under her shirt.

 

-

Diego hesitates to pull away.

 

-

Madison rests Diego's hand on her side.

 

\--

The feeling of Diego's catalyst fingers. On her soft skin, sends a chill down Madison's spine.

 

\--

"Do you feel that?" Madison asks, pushing down Diego's fingers.

 

"It's a scar." Diego nods.

 

-

Madison moves Diego's fingers around.

 

-

"It's a cluster of scars." Madison corrects.

 

"From what?" Diego asks.

 

"Remember those beer bottles, he threw at the door?" Madison asks.

 

"Yeah... They were actually thrown at you." Diego nods.

 

"I came home late, after hiding at Samantha's. My stepfather threw bottles at me." Madison drops her hand. "They hit the door, because his aim sucks."

 

-

Diego studies Madison's face.

 

-

"The one bottle he didn't throw at me. He broke over the coffee table." Madison looks away.

 

-

Diego holds his breath.

 

-

"He attacked me with it." Madison sighs. "He only stabbed me once."

 

\--

Diego's fingers are still on Madison's scars.

 

\--

"Even though I was bleeding. I managed to shove him back. He hit head on the wall, and he blacked out." Madison explains.

 

"You thought he was going to kill you." Diego mumbles.

 

"He certainly tried." Madison states.

 

\--

"What happened after that?" Diego asks.

 

-

Madison looks down, and then back up at Diego.

 

-

"Sorry." Diego pulls his hand away.

 

"What happened was. I bandaged myself up, and I kept it from my mom." Madison shakes her head.

 

"What?" Diego asks.

 

"You know what, you are in no place to-"

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Diego shakes his head.

 

-

Madison crosses her arms.

 

\--

"Forget it." Madison shakes her head.

 

-

Diego puts his hand against the door. Stopping Madison from opening it to leave.

 

-

Madison growls annoyed at Diego.

 

-

Diego smirks.

 

-

"What now?" Madison asks annoyed.

 

-

Diego steps closer to Madison. His chest is lightly pressed against hers.

 

-

Madison clenches her jaw, hoping to hide her blush.

 

-

Diego leans towards Madison.

 

-

Madison's eyes follow Diego.

 

-

Diego leans close enough to Madison. That his lips are next to her ear.

 

-

Madison tries to steady her breathing. While her heart races in her chest.

 

-

"I'm so damn proud of you Mad'." Diego whispers.

 

-

Madison closes her eyes. Tears threatening to spill.

 

-

Diego pulls away enough, to capture Madison's lips in a kiss.

 

-

Madison returns the kiss, wrapping her arms loosely around Diego's shoulders, and then she rests her head on his shoulder.

 

-

Diego's arms wrap around Madison's waist.

 

-

"I'm sorry enchilada." Madison whispers.

 

"No one can know you call me that." Diego sighs.

 

-

Madison giggles.


	23. Her ability

"How about this booth?" Samantha points.

 

"Works for us." Klaus slides in.

 

"I don't want to crowd Ben. So I'll sit across from you, if that's fine?" Samantha says, sitting across from Klaus.

 

_"I like her." Ben smiles at Klaus._

 

_-_

Klaus nods.

 

\---

"I've never actually eaten here. I hope this place is decent." Samantha opens her menu.

 

"You can't really go wrong with waffles." Klaus shrugs.

 

"Debatable." Samantha smiles.

 

\--

"Hi guys. Can I get you started with anything?" The waitress smiles.

 

"I'd like a sweet tea please." Samantha smiles.

 

"Coffee." Klaus looks over his menu.

 

"Okay I'll be right back with those." The waitress nods.

 

\--

"I should admit, Mads made pancakes earlier." Samantha smiles.

 

"Madison makes pancakes?" Klaus asks.

 

"From scratch." Samantha nods.

 

"She sounds so lovely." Klaus sighs.

 

"She's got a tough exterior. But deep down, she's warm and fuzzy." Samantha smiles.

 

"Like you?" Klaus smiles.

 

"Something like that." Samantha giggles.

 

\---

_"Ask her ab _out her ability." Ben suggests.__

 

"Ability? Ben-"

 

"I'm a seer." Samantha puts her menu down.

 

"Excuse me?" Klaus asks confused.

 

_"Told you." Ben shakes his head._

 

"It's not like I can see the future. Or tell the future." Samantha shrugs. "It comes and goes. It's more frequent, if danger is approaching."

 

"That's cool." Klaus leans on his hand.

 

"It isn't that cool." Samantha shakes her head.

 

"So can you see, what might happen after this?" Klaus asks, smiling a little.

 

"No." Samantha shrugs.

 

"Good." Klaus smiles.

 

_"Take it easy on a first date." Ben teases._

 

_-_

Klaus hisses at Ben.

 

-

Samantha laughs.

 

-

"Nosey brother." Klaus shrugs.

 

-

_Ben rolls his eyes._

 

_-_

"I get it." Samantha smiles. "Mads is nightmare fueled more or less."

 

"Madison has an ability?" Klaus asks.

 

"If you touch her you witness, feel, and basically experience every beating she's received." Samantha explains.

 

"Diego's cup of tea." Klaus mumbles.

 

"Almost." Samantha shrugs.

 

\--

_"Get it back to her." Ben suggests._

 

"Do you have any siblings?" Klaus asks.

 

"No. Mads is all I have, and vice versa." Samantha sighs.

 

"I wish I knew what that was like." Klaus nods.

 

"What?" Samantha asks.

 

"Trusting someone completely." Klaus shrugs.

 

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Samantha shakes her head.

 

\--

_"Talk about something else!" Ben suggests._

 

"Do you want to split a big plate of waffles?" Klaus asks.

 

"Sure." Samantha smiles.

 

"I've missed you Samantha." Klaus whispers, as he studies her face.

 

-

Samantha smiles with a blush.


	24. Going to the park

"I'm really happy you're here." A young Samantha smiles at Klaus.

 

"I convinced Diego to bring me." Klaus blushes.

 

\--

"Can we go for a walk? I don't want my dad catching us." Samantha nervously looks up at her window.

 

"Yeah." Klaus nods. "Diego let's go for a walk."

 

"Go ahead Klaus, we'll follow." Madison smiles.

 

"Oh-okay." Klaus nods.

 

-

Samantha offers her hand.

 

-

"Come on, I know somewhere we can go." Samantha shrugs.

 

-

Klaus smiles as he takes Samantha's hand.

 

-

Samantha walks Klaus out of the alley.

 

\---

"Do you get to leave the mansion?" Samantha asks.

 

"Not really. Unless it's a mission." Klaus shakes his head. "Dad will kill us if we're caught."

 

"I know the feeling." Samantha nods.

 

"How often do you sneak out?" Klaus asks.

 

"Once or twice a week. My mom works, and dad's always home at night. Just so that he can keep me under his thumb." Samantha sighs.

 

"What about your friend?" Klaus asks.

 

"Not to exaggerate, but probably every night. Her stepfather stays home and drinks. Her mom is forced to work two jobs." Samantha shakes her head.

 

"I'm sorry." Klaus frowns.

 

"We don't let it define us, or get us down." Samantha shrugs.

 

\---

"You know I'm surprised Diego's taken such, an interest in your friend." Klaus comments.

 

"Why's that?" Samantha asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"Diego isn't one to open to someone. He's kind of a jerk at home. But with your friend, he's more himself." Klaus nods to himself.

 

"Interesting." Samantha tilts her head. "What about you?"

 

"Me? I'm always myself." Klaus smiles.

 

"You know what I mean." Samantha giggles.

 

"I don't know I guess. But I'm definitely intrigued by you." Klaus shrugs.

 

"I'll accept that." Samantha nods.

 

\---

"So where are we going?" Klaus asks.

 

"The park." Madison says, scaring Samantha.

 

-

Samantha screams as she jumps.

 

-

Madison and Diego laugh.

 

-

"I hate you!" Samantha punches Madison's arm.

 

-

Madison continues to laugh.

 

-

"Why the park?" Klaus asks, feeling partially deaf.

 

"It's a good place to clear your head." Samantha glares at Madison.

 

"It's somewhere to hide." Madison adds.

 

"Oh." Klaus nods looking at Diego.

 

-

Diego shrugs.


End file.
